


Don't stray far from home for the sun is setting

by orphan_account



Category: Gangsta. (Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Hermione mentioned, Magic, NO ONE KNOWS, Other, Ron mentioned, Worick is dad two, Young Harry, healing harry, magic portraits, might not have one to be honest, nicolas is like dad one, or is it the other way around, there will be sad parts, twilights, um haven't decided on a pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of magic any thing is possible. Maybe finding a new family will be to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is where I belong?

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this idea just came out of no where. So I'm not quite sure where this will lead us, stay along for the ride though it will be bumpy but mostly smooth travels I hope.  
> More tags will be added on later.  
> Self Beta, if anyone is up to Beta this story/series that will be amazing.

It wasn’t uncommon for a new picture to appear on the ancient walls of Hogwarts, wizards and witches do not live forever and many choose to appear in the old school they used attend nor do sceneries stay the same as many painters wish they did. Change is a constant motion, just like appearing pictures containing a beautiful backdrop of an Italian town. With tall condos vibrantly colored, and small streets with scuttling groups of people walking down them. The picture wasn’t anything eye catching, it had a plain wooden frame with delicate carvings of a swirling formation that dragged up from the corner to swirl together in the center of the length of the frame. The people that moved in it weren’t of magical appearance, they wore muggle clothes. Many have on fancy suits and a road in slow moving cars, few walked on the sidewalks and those that did had their faces pointed towards the ground as though gravity compelled them to never look up.

 

Many people would walk right by this dull picture with its common frame without a care in the world about the picture it contained, few would think past the norm to why this picture appeared on the wall with the moving staircases that lead to nowhere but deeper into the never ending Hogwarts staircase. The ones that do notice never think anything odd about it, they will admire the new scenery it offers and dream of visiting it one day in the future and then forget about it within a day or two. 

 

If someone would take the time and look at the picture perhaps they might notice something strange about it, but it would take a while and you’d have to really look for it. The person would have to have a lot of empty time on their hands to accomplish this. So the new picture hung there on the wall with the moving staircases until it wasn’t a new picture, in fact it was an old one by the time someone actually noticed something off about it. 

 

Harry Potter was a peculiar child, and because of that he did peculiar things. At least they were peculiar to the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. At meal time he would save food, hide it away in his pockets and sleeves it was mostly bread and things that could last the day, he would eat his saved foods throughout the day a nibble here or there. His friends saw but never confronted him about it, Hermione had put the clues together in the second year but she never felt it was her place to talk to Harry about what happens at the Dursleys over the summer months. Ron just thought it was another peculiar thing that he could add to his list for Harry. Ron knew more things than he let on, he knows more about Harry than even Hermione. Like on some nights Harry doesn’t sleep in his bed he curls up in a small ball beside the bed and the wall. He often wakes from night terrors, but he never makes a sound. Ron also notices the quick glances Harry does every time there is a loud noise or when they enter a room, yes Ron does notice more than people might imagine.

 

And he wonders if Harry has ever made the connection to the pieces of chocolate that he leaves beside Harry’s bed side table after a bad night of terrors or of no sleep, probably not but that’s okay it's what friends do. And they know when Harry needs time to himself as well. 

 

Unlike most common belief Harry does not hang out with Ron and Hermione for every second of every day. He does have time to himself. During this time he adventures within Hogwarts looking for secret rooms and corridors, he wears muggle clothing for it does make as much sound as his robes; he wears long sleeves and couple sizes too big pants it never bothers him. Amidst his traveling he takes stairs that usually are never touched and he looks at every moving picture. It saddens him that many students and teachers forget that simplistic magic is frequently the most beautiful kind of magic. Like the magic is sets the ceiling in the great hall each night, though it is many layers over layers of imagery magic it is still nothing like the aggressive magic they learn in class or the heavy cloaking of magic placed over items to change them. No its nothing like that. 

 

He loves the magic that makes things come to life, that makes the walls breathe and air dance. The kind of magic that is so deeply interwoven in their lives they often forget about it, he finds those kind of simple magic spells the best. Which is why he looks at the paintings on the walls, and converses with them if he can. Many paintings in Hogwarts know Harry, not for being The Boy Who Lived, but for being the Gryffindor With the Nice Smile Who Likes to Talk to Them. It would be normal for Harry to spend many hours just talking to pictures and looking at the moving images. 

 

Now back to the simple Italian picture, that hangs near the bottom of Hogwarts endless stair way. It would be common to be missed, but on this day a small third year with black wild hair would find it, he would gaze at the small town with its endless roads and people. He would watch the people on the street looking at their clothes, hair and face. And when a car's exhaust puffed out large clouds of grey smoke he could cough and hold his sleeve to his face till the smell was gone. He would find this picture fascinating, with its muggle people and bright colors. And if he happened to lean close to the picture to stare at a pair of men walking down the street one with black hair and a strange thin sword scabbard attached to his belt, the other with blonde hair and a black eye-patch; he would do so. He would try to hear what they are saying by placing his ear on them he would only catch one voice the blondes’ and it would be faint, he would hear the name ‘Nicolas’ putting two and two together he could come to the conclusion that the name belonged to the black haired man. The painting would be warm against his cold cheek, a pleasant feeling within the cold stone castle he called home. He would see the black haired man move his hands in a certain way gesturing, communicating in a way he doesn’t understand, but the blonde man does for he nods and laughs. And if he happens to lean against the warm picture once more to hear the blond mans laughter to feel that warmth gracing his face then he shall, but his face won’t meet painted paper. It will go deeper into the picture and the boy will panic going to grab the wooden frame to stop his descent into the picture but his sleeves will get in the way and his grip will falter and he will slip into the picture that has hung the wall of hogwarts for years that shows a small but bustling town of Italy with moving figures and two men one with black hair and a strange sword the other a tall blonde with a black eye-patch, walking down the street talking. 

 

And the boy who fell would happen to be our Harry who just happens to find something strange almost every day. In the world of magic Harry would cease to exist, for those who fall into pictures that hang on the walls of Hogwarts are often meant to and don’t often come back. 

 

Ron still leaves chocolate next to the empty bed every night for some baffling reason, he feels that if he doesn’t someone will not sleep well. No one questions the peculiar act besides Ron himself. He often wonders if he is forgetting someone. Hermione tells him not to worry if they were important they would come back eventually. 

 

It would be some time before that happened. 

 

In the town of Ergastulum a black messy haired boy with bright emerald eyes and a lightning scar on his head who behaves peculiarly to witches and wizards around him, finds himself standing in an alleyway with no magic and no way home. Where is home, and who is he, are the questions that roll around in his head there must be some answers somewhere.His clothes are old and worn baggy and thin they couldn’t possibly be his? He looks around, things are distorted for his glasses have cracked but a pair of men catches his eyes, a man with black hair the other with blonde. A name appears in his head, ‘Nicolas’. He decides to wait and see if they could help him understand what happened to him and if he could find this place that he wants to call home, where he belongs.


	2. Home is nowhere is sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know where this is going, just stay buckled up.  
> Self beta'd so sorry about the grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy

   Being followed was not uncommon in the streets of Ergastulum, eyes would follow you heads would turn to stare it couldn’t be helped. Worick and Nicolas have become accustomed to this feeling of being watched, the heavy feeling of multiple pair of eyes on their backs judging them for what they are and do. But it was uncommon to follow by a child, a small figure had been watching them for a few days behind the walls of the italian town. It was an unwashed urchin, filthy fingers splayed against even dirtier red brick walls. It was the third day of the child  following them, the duo had stuck to more safe grounds while they had innocent eyes follow them.

     Nicolas tapped Woricks shoulder and gestured over to the urchin with a simple movement of his head. “ _Look_ ”            

      Worick does look, and what he see's makes his throat become tight. It was a skinny thing, clothes far too big for the almost skeleton that wore them, they could see stick thin arms trying to hide under the long sleeves. Its hair was even messier than imaginable, black wisps danced in every direction imaginable it could be identified as a crows nest. What caught Woricks eye though was a pair of the brightest green eyes he has ever seen, that color seemed unnatural set into sunken sockets. The child's eyes were heavy though despite their brightness as though he has seen events that no child should have seen.

    “What do you want me to do?” He said.   
   

      Nicolas brings a hand to his mouth and taps his mouth with closed fingers and moves the hand a simple half circle and gestures towards the kid “ _Let's get the kid something to eat”_

     Worick thinks it over, it wouldn’t hurt to feed to kid. “Stay here than I’ll be back in a little bit” With that he heads off towards a simple restaurant to order a meal for the urchin. Since the child probably hasn't eaten a proper meal in a while Worick decides on getting a chicken platter with rice and a warm beef broth. He buys two large bottles of water and a few fruits from a stand near the front counter. This should do it.    

     While Worick was ordering the food, Nicolas found himself alone with the kid. He doesn’t want to scare the child more than it must be. Nic goes down to sit indian style on the stone paved street near the brick wall where the kid was currently hiding against. He stayed there with his head bowed and eyes close, if he didn’t move maybe the kid would move closer. He peaked out of one eye to see the child closer, then closer when he looked again. The final glance found the kid next to him sitting down looking at him. The kid doesn’t seem to be talking just looking at him.

       Nicolas raises an eyebrow and croaks out “ _What?_ ” The kid startles, eyes go wide the movement of its head shifted a patch of matted hair away to relieve a thick scar in the shape of a lighting bolt, it had thin branches reaching out from the bolt just stopping above his eyebrow.

        “You talk?” The kid mouth read, Nicolas blinked “ _Not well_ ” he pointed to his ear.

        “Oh your deaf,” the kid says blushing in embarrassment  “Sorry, my name is Harry”

         “ _Tha’ a strange name for a girl_ ” Nicolas says just to see the reaction from the kid named Harry. 

          Harry lifts a fragile looking hand to his shaggy hair and runs it through the thick black locks, "I'm a boy"

        “ _Hmm_ ” After that they don’t talk much, Harry goes back to looking at him eyes shifting left and right. When Nicolas catching sight of Worick he waves him over, Worick looked to be carrying food for all of them to eat.

        Worick finds Nicolas sitting on the ground with the urchin child, they seemed to be talking but when Nicolas waved him over the child suddenly flinches, quickly standing up it turns and disappears into the dark alley. “Shit.” Nicolas noticing the movement in Harry's body before his rapid tries to gently grab his shirt, but Harry somehow moves away from his grasp like he knew what Nic was trying to do. When Nic does attempt to stop him in the alley he finds it void Harry's thin form. No kid in Harry’s state should move that fast, disappear that quickly either.   

      Nic looks back at Worick, “Well shit, what am I going to do with this food now?” Worick motions to the bags of food he is carrying, Nicolas shrugs. _"You could leave it here"_

        “And let the other street kids eat it?”

      “ _I doubt he is far, he might get it when we leave_ ”

      “I guess.” Worick places the chicken plate with rice and beef broth cup near the entrance of the alley along with the water bottles and fruit. When he stood up a flash of a small figure near the other end of the alley catches his attention. Worick points to the food and water than waves bye. “Come on Nic, lets leave the kid to eat alone”

        “ _His name is Harry.”_ Nicolas tells his friend as they walk back to their place   

         “Oh so you two were talking.”   

       “ _Not much_ ”  
  
    When the two of them left the area, Harry slowly made his way to the food left behind for him. He maneuvered his way down the ladder that lead up a near by building, the ladder creaked under his weight and Harry was amazed that the rusty thing didn't fall apart during his quick departure.

     His stomach cramped up at the thought of food, it had been a long time since he last eat. And the food the tall blonde with an eye patch got him was good really good and it was gone before he realized it. He packed the rest of the fruit and water into a small bag he found in a dumpster. It was getting late and he didn’t want to stay out in the night, things always happen in the dark. The walk back to sleeping place was a drag, he stay out too late. There were too many people out the streets were crowded, luckily for him he was thin so slipping between the figures was easy after passing the busy streets he walked down stairs and took a left ignore the pants and moans coming from the alley he was passing.

     A few more stairs down and one right found him right where he wanted, it was an abandoned shed, that was boarded up years ago. Some creature at some point must have chewed a hole in one of the walls it took a little twisting and squeezing before he got through but once through it was worth it. Harry had stolen candle stands and candles a few days ago, he glanced around the room looking for his matches in the darkness, he was running low on them. Later when the candles were lit and he was full with food and throat soothed with cool water did he close his eyes and fall asleep on the cardboard littered floor with his bag as a pillow. In this strange world he didn’t have magic, but for some reason he was faster here and stronger it didn’t make since. He will deal with it later the next day, when he finds the man called Nicolas again perhaps he’ll ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment if you want!


	3. Home begins with hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning routine is cut short.  
> A bumpster sandwich is eaten.  
> Scared Nicolas.  
> Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits.   
> Get your set belts buckled, because this ride just started.   
> Stay along for the bumpy ride!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Gansta, though I wish I did so I wouldn't have to buy new volumes or books when something comes out.

A few days had past from the time Harry spoke with Nicolas, he still was living in the abandoned building it still reeked of urine and other unmentionables. His scalp was most likely infested with lice or fleas by the way it always itched, his skin was gray with muck and dirt. Taking a bath though was more dangerous than helpful, he had to find a clean water source most likely a water tap that some buildings had on the outside. He never knew though if the water was going to be safe to bath in, one time he tried to use one the water from the tap and it came out thick and smelling of sulfur he couldn’t risk it. But he was so weak feeling, his limbs shook when he tried to use them nowadays.    
  
As he laid on the layered cardboard floor contemplating how he could get possible get a clean hid stomach clenched from being empty for so long. He used whatever strength he had left in him and decided to go look for something to eat, because that was more important to him at the moment. You can’t die from not washing, well that's a lie but still you die faster from not eating.    
On the journey to find food Harry almost faded out of consciousness twice finding himself leaning against the cold brick walls when he came too, maybe it wasn’t his smartest idea to forgo eating but his energy level had been almost zilch for the past few days. He didn’t even have the willpower to go scavenging in the nearby dumpster and fight off the rodent that liked  to call it home.    
  


To add to the list of problems, Harry hasn’t quite felt like himself it wasn’t from the hunger or the uncleanness it was just in general like he was getting sick. His head was a constant pounding pain and his lungs seem to have a harder time taking in the needed oxygen.    
  
His body was becoming numb in a way, he thought it had to do with hunger because it has happened to him before, when he was at the Dursleys. He wasn’t allowed a full meal besides bread and water for a good week. They had found him doing homework one night, he wasn’t fast enough in hiding away the magic work or books and because of that he was punished. He needed to find food pronto. Before he blacked out and hurt himself.   
  
What felt like hours looking for something to eat was actually just a few minutes, his body movements were sluggish and lethargic even though he drink enough water to know that it wasn’t the case. His trip to find food lead him to a more welcoming part of town, the cobbled streets were cleaner, paint wasn’t peeling nor was there the stench of rotten things. The trash here was more plentiful with things to eat, Harry picked out a half eaten sandwich and a few cuts of fruit that weren’t too swamped by flies. As he chewed and swallowed his taken goods he found himself losing appetite.    
  
He lowered the mostly eaten half of the sandwich to look at it, the bread seemed good the meat wasn’t bad smelling, lettuce and tomatoes still had good color and body to them it couldn’t be the sandwich from the trash he’d eaten worse without this side a effect. A thought crawled into his head, maybe it was just something new with his body, like how he has now more strength and speed though he doesn’t use it often each time he does it leaves him tired and ill feeling. He shrugged at the thought. If this new ability made him eat less that didn’t bother him much in fact it made his life easier. 

  
He began to walk back to his little hide away the sandwich and fruits being put in his bag, his legs had moved him just a few yards before his body just gave out. His thin body hit the ground with a sound compared to meat hitting a counter. His cranium took most of the damage from the fall. Harry felt more than saw the thick warm liquid that was his blood slowly seep underneath him from a gash on his forehead. He tried to call for help to make any sound but his throat wouldn’t move, his body it seemed had betrayed him. As he laid there in his own blood, his self conscious began to slip away slowly. Colors began to fade into gray and then swim together into an unnamable thing before fading to black. And Harry began to cry in fear that he was going to die in this world, from hunger and malnutrition and no one will notice or care about him. They would move his body for sure before the rats got to it, move it where was unknown and that scared him. So as Harry slipped under into darkness he sent out a prayer for someone to find him, someone to help.    
  
The morning routine the Benriya trio religious perform is simplistic. The coffee is made, black for Nicolas and Worick, three sugar cubes and a tablespoon and a half for Alex. On occasional days Alex makes some actual food, eggs and hotcakes mostly. Once the coffee had been poured, and food served on paper plates because they needed new dishes than eaten if made. Nicolas made his way over to his designated window, he leaned his back against one of the window frame walls raising his cup of coffee he took a drink gently blowing on the hot liquid relishing the hot steam on this cold morning. He looked over the commonly empty road, it had rained the night before and some puddles weren’t drained yet.    
  
He scratched his chin, and turned his body away from the window heading back to the little kitchenette they had to refill his cup and take his medication for the day. His bare feet barely made a sound to those that could hear, today felt like a lazy day. Maybe he could relax and catch up on the book Alex got for him. He was aware of Alex moving about the living room, Worick was taking a his routinely shower at the moment and wouldn’t get out for another ten minutes.    
  
Nicolas grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself another cup, he wouldn’t like to admit it but when Alex laid a hand on his shoulder his heart jumped a millisecond. He turned his head towards her to see what she was saying. Her face looked pale, he knew it wasn’t like that an hour ago. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking just barely.    
  
“There’s a body” she swallowed, her throat tightening and relaxing as she probably tried to clear her throat. “outside, on the street.” She finished and pointed to the bay window facing the living room.    
  
“Hmm” A dead body was generally nothing to be that scared about, someone must of angered someone or walked in at the wrong time. But he still went to look, because it helped Alex calm down if he went to check on things like this. As he neared the bay window he did notice the body, it was small most likely a child. The figure looked familiar somehow the black hair a birds nest, “ Hi my name is Harry” a child's words filtered through his brain. He didn’t hear the porcelain cup hit the floor, nor did he hear Alex yell after him.    
  
Nicolas wrenched the window open, and had climbed through it before his even exhaled. His lean frame landed softly on the street below, he swiftly made his way over the body of a child named Harry. He crouched near the kid, this shouldn’t ever had happened, Nicolas gently put his arms under the kid's body and was disgusted to find how light he was. He brought Harry’s body close to his and held him, he didn’t care about the grime he got on his clothing, he held this fragile body close. Even though he didn’t know the kid longer than a day, there was a strange connection he had with him.    
  
A large warm hand curved around his bicep, Nicolas looked up to see Worick standing there his hair dripping water onto his shirt, his eye-patch was crooked, and his face was pulled down in a deep set frown. “Hey, Nicolas would you like it if I took the kid to Chad.”    
  
Nicolas shook his head,  “We don’t know what he would do. ”    
  
Worick ran a hand over his face “It would be better than someone else finding him, you know that Nic.”    
  
It made sense, Chad would most likely get the kid cremated it would be a much better alternative than his body rotting or being demeaned by those that walked the street at night. “ sure”   
  
Nicolas let Worick take the kids body, why was it so saddening to see a body of a person he didn’t even know compared to a body of a person he did. Was it because it was kid, Harry most likely grew up on the streets, he never knew what it was like to trust a person to have someone help him or give him a famil-   
  
“Nic!” Woricks hand dug into his shoulder hard. Nicolas glanced over at his friend. “His not dead! The kid, he’s not dead! I can hear him breathing, it faint and shaky but he is not dead. What should we do? He needs a doctor I know that for sure.”    
  
Something a kind to hope jumped in Nicolas’s throat, it was a warm feeling. Maybe he could give Harry was he was missing, he could give him someone to trust on. Him, Worick and Alex would make sure this kid that wormed his way into Nicolas’s small knit group of trusted people a good life a happy life, something he himself never got. Than he could see those green eyes perhaps shining with happiness rather than fear.    
  
“ Than get Doctor Theo, we will not give up on Harry. We can help him I know it”   
  
Worick nodded in agreement, he looked down at this kid and at Nicolas. “I’ll get Alex to call Theo right away. C’mon Nic we have something to get ready for when his kid wakes up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Beta'd so please ignore the grammar mistakes.   
> Leave a Kudo if you would, thank you!  
> ~Tee


End file.
